Dark Angel Wings
by Charmedbloody
Summary: One shot What lies on a Malfoy back? What side do you think they might join? What would a Malfoy do to Harry Potter. All qustions and more are answered inside.


Italic: _Maria Malfoy thinking_

Normal: Draco Malfoy thinking

Underline: Spell casting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its charter's I do on the name Maria Malfoy and the plot of the story. Thank you.**

**Dark Angel Wings**

I stand here looking out at the night sky as I see the sign of the dark mark form up in the sky. I sigh as I run a hand threw my blond hair as my gray eyes turn as I hear the crunching of leaf's and I smirk as I see my twin dragging Hermione and Harry towards me. Tonight the dark angel twins will find peace in the arm's of the good. It's just how it had to be tonight. I turn and walk up to my sister as I grab Hermione's arm and dragging her over to a stone pillar and I magically chain her to it. I have to smirk at her begging to let her go. I wasn't going to ever let her go. Not now not ever. I stalk right up to her and kiss her hungrily on the lips and that shuts her up for now anyway. I back away as she's pouting at the loss of my lips on hers. I turn and see my sister has chain scar head Potter to the same pillar and was kissing him to keep him quiet for now anyway. I watched as my sister stood back and looked at me.

_I didn't want to ask Draco why we were going to harm Harry and Hermione. It was like being apart of there soul he told me once. With out the help of are so called master were going to set all of us free. Maybe buy the end of it I will under stand the whole thing. But for now I will watch and wait and follow threw with what I see. Draco nodded his head as he removed his cloak and threw his off I was to do the same. We stood in front of Harry and Hermione in only pants and well nothing much else. I was smart and kept my tank of. My twin the stupid one standing there with no shirt on looking at Hermione with lustful eyes. Harry grew wide eyed as he saw dark angel wing's appearing out of my back. I hear the same sound coming from Hermione as she sees Draco's._

I guess my twin never told the man that she loves what we were. Always nicknamed the dark heart angel wing twin's we maybe are. But angel's from the grace of god so to speak we really are. Me and Maria both desided tonight we bind are soul's to the one's we love or want so he who must not be named can't take us from what we both wish to do with are life's. It was more Maria's idea then mine. But oh well I digress on that subject for now anyway. I walked up and kissed Hermione hard on the lips and I hear her try to fight me until she bites my lip making it bleed. I pull back glaring at her but smirking all just the same.

_I looked over at my brother's bleeding lip and smirk. It served him right on that. I walk up to Harry and bent my head and kissed his nose before I bent down and kissed him deeply on the lips. I smile after I notice him not biting my lip. Draco and I back away as we hear people coming towards us. Them being are godfather and the rest of Harry's army. We pull out are wands and point them at Harry and Hermione. As we also hear death eater's coming as well from the other side of are cycle. We were the desided vote on the whole battle. We started to speak loudly and mostly in a mono tone voice that all could hear._

'We the fallen of the angel's that grace this world only ask that we may finially be granted peace and be fixed and no longer broken either.'

I smirk as are father and the other death eater's try to break into are cycle and my godfather and the other member of the golden trio Weasel tried to break it down on the other side. But me and Maria was keeping the shield up strongly as the spell kept on going as well.

'We are nothing with out are mi amora. That is the way it shall be. Combind are souls with are mi amora. So mote it be.'

_There was a flash of golden light that srounded me and pulled me close to Harry and I stayed there as I mouthed the word 'Love' as I felt the magic around us growing stronger and stronger._

The power was surpiseing as it pulled me flush into Hermione and I bent my head and I kissed her hard and deeply as are soul's became one.

_I couldn't help but kiss Harry as are soul's became one with each other. In a way we were married to the other. _

When I broke the kiss with Hermione the shield was done and the bounds that tied Hermione to the post was gone as was my wings as well. I whispered into Hermione's ear 'I don't normally say this but I will this time. I'm sorry. But it was the only way.' I stood and walked towards the death eater's as I feel someone pull there wand and point it to the back of my head. I looked behind me and there was Weasel pointing his wand. And I hear Hermione telling him to let me go. He does with out a sneer on his face.

_I kiss Harry softly before I mouth to him I'm sorry. And I turn and I go stand beside my brother. My father thinks we stole there powers but we didn't. But I stand now beside my brother until the all bloody end. We pull out are wands and point them at the death eaters and Voltermort as well as we blast them away draining them of there magic. And weaking Voltermort. I fall to my knee's as I see Harry cast the killing curse on Voltermort. After that I passed out going into the world of darkness._

I fallen the same time as my sister did and we layed there on the ground for who knows how long before I found my self still there and waken buy Hermione. I try to talk and she presses a finger on my lips. I look over towards my sister and with my eyes ask about her. Hermione looks sad as I hear her say that she can't be awaken. I let the tears fall for the first time in my life at the thought of losing my sister. Hermione helps me up and we walk towards Hogwarts. Were I know I along with Maria has explaining to do.

_I woke up laying on cool sheets and I look up at the face's of Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron, and Draco as well. I smile sweetly and mutter 'Draco you're a dummy.' Everyone laughed at me. I saw Ron and Draco talking like old friends. Harry sat down beside me and told me I been out for three days. And in that time Draco explained that the spell we cast on him and Hermione was only a short bonding spell. In case if we died they would be given are magic. But it seems the spell back fired and I happen to be married to Harry and Draco is married to Hermione. Funny how spell's back fire even on us with the Dark angel wing's. I think Draco planed this. But I'm not complaining here._

I swear Maria planed this some how. But as I kiss Hermione and she kisses Harry I will never complain on this subject. It's to sweet to complain about.

**THE END!**

**Please Review. Thank you.**


End file.
